For Love and Cuffs
by ShandyFever
Summary: An addition to Penalty Phase because there was not enough Shandy. It's a bit naughty. :D


**For Love and Cuffs**

by ShandyFever

 **Author's note:** I've been lurking for quite a while, reading all those amazing stories out there. There are so many great writers that I admire and hope to one day reach their level. Now I finally feel brave enough to post something I've written, but I'm very nervous about it. I came up with this after the episode last night. There was so little Shandy and it made me so sad. I wanted to see them kiss so badly. So yeah, that's why I had to write this. I hope you like it. Please, please let me know what you think!

The party seemed to go on forever. Everyone wanted to talk to her, wanted to drink with her, wanted to know about her holiday plans. She loved them all dearly and she enjoyed spending time with them away from all the darkness that was their job. With every cup of eggnog the temptation to navigate Andy towards the mistletoe someone had placed over the door to the conference room got harder and harder to resist. It didn't help that Andy had been throwing her dark looks ever since she had told him to stay put when he had wanted to join the others in the field.

While he had complied without protest, she was well aware that he hadn't liked it. Whenever he caught her eye across the room, the evil glint that was hiding behind the smile sent a shiver down her spine. He was up to something, she was sure. Whatever it was, she hoped he would do it soon, because it was getting hard to breathe. The air seemed thick with tension and she wondered if the others saw the sparks that were flying between them. How could they not, when it appeared as if they would set the room afire any moment?

She was just turning away from a conversation with Rusty and Gus, her mind occupied with the direction that relationship seemed to be taking, when he suddenly stood behind her. He was so close that his body heat seeped through her clothes, warming her back and making her skin tingle. She could feel his breath against the side of her face, hot and moist, the little hairs at the back of her neck rising in reaction.

"Come with me," he commanded, his voice quiet but firm, his hand between her shoulder blades guiding her towards her office. She complied without thought, both elated and terrified at what he might have in store for her. When they stepped through the door, she heard it close with a soft thud before the key was turned. "Stand over there and put both hands on the desk." He indicated the spot next to her visitor's chairs and she did as she was asked, mesmerized by the direction this little game was taking. Maybe she would have been more reluctant a few cups of eggnog before, but she was feeling a little reckless and very, very horny. Sharon hadn't been this worked up in decades and certainly not from a few dark looks.

She waited for his next move, feeling strangely exposed as she stood slightly bent over with her back towards him. Another key turned – he had locked the second door, the rattle of the blinds as they were closed – making sure they would not be observed. It was intriguing, slightly frightening in an exhilarating way. His steps were almost soundless on the cheap linoleum floor, but loud enough for her to hear him approach, to have some warning before his hands landed on her hips, his body pressed into hers, aligning with her, pushing her hips into the hard, unforgiving edge of the desk. He was getting aroused. The outline of him against her ass made her heart race and she felt her own arousal seeping through her panties. She was sure that he could smell it, a thought she found strangely erotic.

His hands slowly crept down her thighs to the hem of her dress before they travelled upwards again, taking the fabric with them, dragging it along her skin until it was bunched at her waist. Sharon tried to anticipate his next move, but he still managed to take her by surprise. "I want you to take off your panties. Do it very slowly so I can enjoy it," he rasped against her ear, his fingers dancing over her ribs and along the underside of her breasts, teasing her mercilessly.

She only hesitated for a heartbeat, before she tried to step back to find enough room to maneuver, but he did not budge, growling in pleasure as she rubbed against him. She sighed and tried to look at him, but he didn't let her. "Andy, I need some space if you want me to strip," she complained, but he only chuckled, rocking his hips into her once, making sure she felt his growing erection. "Make it work," he replied coldly, but she could sense his grin in the way his voice wavered slightly. The bastard enjoyed himself. Well, two could play that game. If he wanted her to squirm, she would, and they would see who'd last longer.

Sharon wriggled against him until she managed to bend far enough down to lose her underwear, letting it slide down the rest of the way before she stepped out of it and carelessly flicked it away with a foot. He groaned into her hair, making her grin in triumph, but that didn't last very long. With the practiced ease of an experienced police officer, Andy bent her over again and kicked her legs further apart until they were spread almost uncomfortably, the cold air against her heated sex only adding to the feeling of vulnerability that turned her on so very much.

She wished he would kiss her. She wanted to feel his hands all over her body. She wanted to see what was hidden underneath the many layers of fabric that still covered him, wanted to feel his hot skin on hers, wanted to taste him, to kneel in front of him and swallow everything he had to offer, to make him beg for mercy. None of that was going to happen, however. This was not about what she wanted. And yet it was. She wanted him and no matter what he would do next, she knew that she would get exactly that.

His fingers were hot against the soft skin of her inner thigh, leaving gooseflesh in their wake as they slowly wandered higher and higher. She was ready to whimper, to beg for him to touch her, but that tiny bit of dignity she had still left forbid it. The deep, tortured moan that escaped her throat could not be suppressed as one of his long digits brushed over her folds, slowly burrowing between her swollen lips to explore the well beyond, to gather some of her sweet nectar to spread it around her opening, only to dip in again, hungry for more. She almost collapsed when he took his hand away, her knees going weak, but he held her upright with his body against hers until he grabbed her arm and spun her around. His eyes were almost black with passion as he placed his wet finger against her bottom lip, daring her to turn away.

Narrowing her eyes at him, she ran her tongue over his finger, slowly circling it before she sucked it into her mouth, moving up and down on it the same way she wanted to treat his hard cock. She tasted herself on his skin, salty and sweet, and she wanted to share it with him. He seemed to read her mind, because a moment later he pulled his hand away and, slipping both hands into her thick hair, he kissed her hard. His tongue practically fucked her mouth, sucking and licking at her, and stealing every last drop of her sweet essence from her.

He literally took her breath away, refusing to let her go until dark spots started to dance in front of her eyes and she thought her lungs would burst. When he finally pulled back, he barely gave her enough time to draw a breath before he roughly pushed her backwards around the desk where he made her kneel in front of her chair. He shoved her face into the soft leather of the seat and tugged at her arms until she hugged the backrest. A second later she heard a familiar clanking and before she could react, her hands were cuffed, effectively tying her to the chair.

Behind her, she heard him unzip and lower his pants, the rustling of fabric unmistakable. He let her wait an endless moment and she felt his eyes on her, drinking her in, devouring her, his gaze as powerful as a caress. It was insanely arousing, being helplessly exposed in front of him, knowing that he wanted her as much as she wanted him. Sharon couldn't believe how wet she was, the evidence of her arousal slowly running down the inside of her thighs. She could not imagine what would happen if he actually touched her.

And then he finally moved, dropping down behind her and ramming his rock hard dick into her in one powerful thrust. She screamed at the unexpected intrusion, not caring who heard her. He had hit bottom and he had hit it hard, making her see stars. He didn't slow down, pulling almost all the way out before he surged forward again, and again, and again. He pounded her like there was no tomorrow, his balls slapping against her clit with every thrust, sending sparks of light through her. He was so unbelievably big, stretching her beyond what she thought possible, filling her completely.

With every push she screamed and he growled deep in his throat, like a wild animal driven by the primitive need to mate. A deeply subconscious part of her responded to that. Every consideration for common decency or propriety was lost to the untamable heat of the moment, to the animal instinct that compelled them to commit this savage act.

She was hot, her skin slick with sweat and it mingled with his, making them glide against one another effortlessly. His movements were losing their rhythm as he got closer and closer to the end of his control. She was teetering on the edge herself, missing only the slightest nudge to tumble over. With her hands tied behind the chair she was unable to touch herself, however. It would take no more than a few soft strokes of her clit, but he didn't seem inclined to help her out. Instead, he grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled hard, forcing her head to bend backwards as far as possible. Her scalp burned with pain, causing tears to shoot into her eyes. "Tell me what you want," he ordered before he bit her neck hard, making her whimper.

"Fuck me harder, Andy. I want you to come inside of me. I want you to fill me with your essence. Fuck me, Andy. Make me scream." Her voice was hoarse from screaming and impossibly deep with passion and it had the desired effect. Andy picked up his speed, pounding into her dripping hole until she thought she would explode. Her office was filled with the sound of flesh hitting wet flesh, with the smell of sweat and sex, and the screams and grunts and moans of its occupants. He pulled her hair once more, bending her backwards until her ear was next to his lips and she thought her spine would snap. It changed the angle of his penetration slightly, making him hit that elusive spot that drove her mad with want. "Yes, scream for me, bitch. Scream my name. You're so tight, so wet. I want to shoot my load deep inside you. And then I want to see it run down your legs. You're so fucking hot."

The hand that was not buried in her hair briefly moved away from her hip to deliver several quick, hard slaps to her bare ass. That was all she needed. The additional pain sent her flying over the edge with a loud, pained scream and only a few seconds later he followed her, a primal yell torn from his throat as he kept thrusting into her until there was nothing left inside him. Sharon felt his hot juice hit her cervix, and it only intensified her orgasm, her inner walls contracting around him, milking him of every drop until he softened and slipped from her.

Andy released his hold on her hair and slowly rose to his feet, walking around behind her, no doubt searching for his clothes or the key to the handcuffs. She hoped it was the latter. Already, the sweat was evaporating on her heated skin, leaving her unpleasantly cold as his semen ran down her legs. It was both disgusting and highly erotic and she was too blissed out to decide which or to wonder about how she would get to the next bathroom to clean up without everyone she passed noticing what she had done. She could spare no thought for all that. Her mind was occupied with thoughts of revenge, of cuffing him to her bed and sucking him long and hard until he begged for mercy.

Later, after he had convinced her to simply put her panties back on and drive home with their combined juices slowly seeping through them, after she had wiped the pink smudges off his face and neck, and after he had done his best to put her hair back into some semblance of order, they would walk out into a hastily deserted Murder Room, finding half empty cups and unfinished slices of cake littering the desks. They would spare a fleeting thought for their unfortunate colleagues, her son and his new boyfriend, who had all been unwilling witnesses to their little indiscretion. In the end, they would just grin at each other and make their way home, determined to continue their exploration of one another.

 **The end**

Thank you so much for reading! Please drop me a few lines to tell me if you liked it and if you think I should keep going.


End file.
